


Hope

by HoonWin



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonWin/pseuds/HoonWin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With him, everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Crosspost from AsianFanFics @tomrize</p><p> </p><p>Just a dream i had one night after reading one too many fanfics about GOT7.<br/>About grammar errors and stuff, please ignore. This is my first story, please be understanding.<br/>ENJOY :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

You were just watching. Like an angel, watching, unnoticed by all. They had tasks to do. Your task was to keep them safe.

Jaebum was the first. He came running down the road towards you. And kept running right through you. You turned around and followed him. You heard him mumbling nonsense on his way.

The both of you reached the town. It was dead. Not a living soul wandering the streets. Nature took over the better part of the town. The blazing sun lit up the sad fassade of abandoned houses, broken street lights wherever you looked. Jaebum stopped to catch his breath. He looked around, searching for something. Seeing him stop in his tracks, you guessed he found what he came here for. Jaebum took a deep breath and started walking towards an old house on his left. You followed him inside. All the windows were broken, the outside walls torn down. Jaebum didn't seem to care about any of it. All you could see on his face was pure and utter terror. A deep frown which seemed to be engraved into his face fo all eternity.

He went up the stairs into a room which held something similar to a shrine. Something sat on the stool in the middle. It looked lika an indian god, made out of bronze and had four arms. Its head was decorated with a hat with chains and coins dangling from it. Its eyes were closed, its four hands held up at its sides with the index fingers and thumbs touching, forming an “o“, its legs crossed. But it wasn't sitting, it was slightly floating above the stool.

Jaebum came to a halt right in front of it. The creature, sensing a presence, opened its eyes to stare at Jaebum. Only it didn't have eyes in the classic sense. They looked like those bronze statues, eye shapes filled with bronze metal, no details in pupils or the iris. But the stare was terrifying. Even though it wasn't looking at you, you felt shivers running down your spine. Jaebum took one last deep breath to calm himself down and started.

He spoke words in a language you coundn't understand, fast and quiet, like a chant, not once removing his gaze from the statue. This was it. Your job was done. You couldn't help him any further. You were just here for his protection beforehand. The actual task he had to do on his own. Not bearing to watch the outcome of the ritual, you slowly turned away and teleported yourself back on the empty road.

 

The next one was Jinyoung. It was the same picture, him running down the empty road towars you. But as he ran through you, you felt something weird. With Jaebum you felt his pure terror, but Jinyoung felt something else. It felt good.It made you heart beat just a little faster. It made your heart feel just a little warmer.

You were shocked, frozen on the spot. You didn't know what to do. You never felt something like this before. Technically you weren't the one feeling these things, it was Jinyoung. This made you spin around and follow after him to the same town, to the same room, infront of the same statue. You don't exactly know what happened to Jaebum, you didn't want to know. All you knew was that he wasn't here anymore. Jinyoung was your priority now.

Standing infront of the statue, Jinyoung stared at it. But there was something besides terror on his face. You stepped closer, reaching out your hand to feel his cheek. There was a glint in his eyes you couldn't quite place. As you were touching him, everything exploded inside you. You felt every emotion, all at once, fear, love, sadness, loss, hapiness. You saw pictures in front of your eyes. You recognized the people there. It was Jinyoung. And right beside him was...... Jaebum! You laughed out loud just to burst into tears the very next second. They smiled together. They held each other. Those were Jinyoungs memories. With his loved one. Jaebum was his first and only love in this destroyed world. They stayed by each other through everything. The catastrophe couldn't tear them apart. Nothing in this world could. But the prophecy came into action. It had to be fulfilled.

So Jaebum left his love.


	2. Two

But Jinyoung wouldn't leave him. He followed him, well awareof his fate if he did. So he came here to follow his love. That's what you felt back at the empty road, that's what you felt right there. Love. Unbounded love. Your hands were still on his face, but Jinyoung of course couldn't feel a thing. You were just his guardian.  
The statue opened its eyes. And you left once again, not wanting to have to watch. You went back to the empty road.

 

The third and last one came. His name was Youngjae. He looked younger than both Jaebum and Jinyoung. He came running towards you. And again right through you. Weird. You felt something weird again. But different from Jinyoung.  
You followed Youngjae, but instead of walking into the house like his predecessors he turned right, walking off into a sheltered hall of some sort, like a city hall. He looked around, unsure of what to do, then found something and went towards it. He sat on a piece of the broken down celing. He didn't look terrified like the others. He stared emotionlessly into space. You felt the urge to touch him. You lifted your hand to his right cheek. As you slightly brushed your fingers against his skin, his eyes began to widen. Shocked you took your hand back, frozen, watching his every move.

What the hell just happened?


	3. Three

He couldn't have felt that, right? Right?!

But Youngjae did feel it. He even saw you for the split second you touched him. He called out for you. Told you he saw you. He knew about you. You couldn't do anything but stare at him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to see me. He couldn't see me. He just couldn't!  
Humans could never see you. You would scream at some in your past, went walking through some but nothing ever made them see you.

Why now? Who was he? He still called out for you. He didn't know your name, he called you angel. How ironic. You didn't know what to do next. He had to go to the statue but you didn't know how to make him go there. You kind of didn't even want him to go there anymore.

This was a first. Youngjae calmed down a bit. He didn't call for you anymore but he still looked around. He was sure you were still there. You had to fight the urge to touch him again. You saw something glinting in his eyes. You felt that something pulling you in. Without noticing you took a step forward to touch his face again. As your fingers reached his cheek again his eyes grew even wider. He focused his eyes on you the second you appeared before him. He could see you. He could feel your skin against his.

Both of you just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Noone dared to speak. Youngjae then slowly lifted his hand to touch yours on his face. His hands were warm and soft. You looked at his hand on yours. This felt so weird. It never happened before. Noone ever touched you before.It was always you touching other people. It just felt so weird. But a good kind of weird. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into your palm. You felt your lips form a smile.

Then you stopped and froze again. You never smiled. What the hell was happening here? All these strange things, first Youngjae can see AND feel you. Now you smiled. This shouldn't be happening. None of this should be happening. What was wrong all of a sudden? You snapped your hand from Youngjaes face and you vanished out of his sight. He tried to get a hold of you but his hand grasped right through you. They couldn't initiate physical contact. It was only you. You wanted to run away but you couldn't move like you were glued to the spot. His eyes searched for you all over the place, the glint in them never disappearing. He saw you, he felt you, now he was sure of it. He had to see you again. You felt yourself step forward, your face close to his, your noses almost touching. Your eyes darted down to his pink lips.

You tilted your head slightly and closed the gap.


	4. Four

The instant your lips touched his, he felt and saw you, but he wasn't prepared. He jumped back, falling over the ceiling piece he was previously sitting on. You started chuckling but stopped immediately, shocked at the sound that escaped your lips. You never heard yourself chuckle before. Not once did you hear your own voice before. How could you, if you had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to cry about. Nothing to ever make you use your voice.

Youngjae got up from the ground and called out for you again. He looked right into your eyes, as if he could see you now without you touching him. He stepped closer, still looking right into your eyes. He came to a halt only inches away looking down right at you. Could he see you? No, that was impossible. It couldn't be.

Yet he lifted his hand to the side of your face, hesitant to touch you. His gaze softened, his lips turning into a smile, silently asking for permission. You couldn't believe that he actually could see you. You nodded slightly, giving your consent for him to touch you. His fingertips brushed your cheek, you felt tingles under your skin as he lightly caressed your face. You closed your eyes and leaned into his hand, letting the warmth leave tingly traces on your skin. It felt amazing.

Youngjae took every part of your face in, his gaze following every little detailed feature. He stopped on your lips. Your eyes were still closed but you felt his hand stop at your cheek. You opened your eyes, finding Youngjae staring at your lips. You nodded again, encouraging him. He looked up at your eyes, down at your lips again and leaned in. You closed your eyes, waiting for the contact. It came, and it was so much better than the first one. It felt crazy, like the time stood still, all your blood rushing into your head, your lungs longing for air but not wanting to part yet. You could hear bells ringing, fireworks exploding, you could see them behind your eyelids. Your body tingled all over. Your lips moved in perfect harmony with his. You knew this was bound to happen. This was fate. This was your prophecy.

In that exact moment you knew what that feeling was when Youngjae first ran through you. It was hope. Hope for a new world.


End file.
